


Five Things Jack Won't Admit To Daniel That He Still Fantasizes About Even After They've Been Together For Years

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when he and Daniel finally go, he wants to leave a little something behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Jack Won't Admit To Daniel That He Still Fantasizes About Even After They've Been Together For Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/gifts).



1\. That every time he sees a young family, or a guy around his age with a strong, healthy grown-up boy of his own, Jack wishes right down to the bottom of his heart that he could go back in time and have the same thing for himself. And that as much as he loves Daniel and as much as it would hurt, he'd give Daniel up in a split second if it meant he could have Charlie back.

 

2\. That he wishes he and Daniel could have kids together – not through some sort of freaky alien technology or cloning mistake (he's not weird like that) but just like a miracle or a gift from God. Because when he and Daniel finally go, he wants to leave a little something behind. A little something of the best of them combined.

 

3\. That one day Daniel will turn around and say, completely without sarcasm, "Wow, Jack, I never knew that! Tell me more."

 

4\. He's never told Daniel that one thing that really gets him off in the fantasy department is the idea of them fucking in the gateroom while the entire staff of the mountain look on. He's pretty sure Daniel sort of knows; he didn't even flinch when Jack yelled out, "Incoming wormhole" this one time.

 

5\. That he'd had known Daniel back when he was at college. The hair would've been the same, as would the glasses, as would the crappy early academic clothes, but Jack bets Daniel would still have a certain spark that hadn't yet been kicked out of him by years of being laughed at. He would've bought Daniel a coffee in one of the off-campus cafes and listened to him talk for hours about the mystical past and the beauty of words and the way the desert sounds at night. The funny (and best) thing is that Jack gets to do that now.


End file.
